A Resolve to Merge
by christianqueenofegypt
Summary: George has no luck when it comes to love, but he tries to make things work with Callie Torres. However, things backfire when Meredith runs into him. Can a soul searching conversation with the Angel of Death help George make a worthwhile decision? Can he and Meredith see past their mistake and try again? Merge (Andica 'guest' appearance) Read and Review!


A/N: Whoot! My second finished story! Lol. This is an AU for George and Meredith Or as I like to call them, Merge. I didn't like the way things ended for them, so I made up this little fic.

Enjoy!

A Resolve to Merge

The hospital was beautiful when all was said and done and the decorations were put up.

Dr. Meredith Grey was enjoying herself immensely.

Finn was a handsome, charming, and superb dance partner. What's more? He had plans; plans involving her…

The only problem bothering Meredith at that moment was staring her down not five feet from where Finn was standing.

Derek was leering at her, piercing her heart, mind, and soul with that cynical, self-absorbed, conceited smirk of his that made her weak in the knees and lose control of her breathing.

How dare he continue to do that, even while dancing with his wife!

Meredith couldn't take it anymore!

She didn't want to be a homewrecker! She didn't want to be ensnared and entrapped by stupid Dr. McDreamy!

Cursing the day she met Derek, Meredith made her excuses to Finn and rushed out.

She could still feel Derek's eyes on her.

Instead of running to an exam room where she was more than likely to be caught, she ran down to the basement- the intern safe haven where no attending doctor was bid entry, save Dr. Bailey.

On her way there, Meredith caught sight of George O'Malley making out with Callie Torres.

 _Her_ George! Well… he wasn't hers, since she had effectively screwed him over and ruined their friendship.

Watching them, she tried to be happy for George, that he had finally found someone who liked him.

She didn't know Callie well… and for obvious reasons, she wasn't on Callie's priority list of friends to get to know.

Still, as Derek again came to her mind, Meredith's stomach churned, causing her to gag. She rushed down to the Cave, unknowingly brushing against George.

As George kissed Callie, he felt a wave of… alarm, trepidation, dread…? Whatever the feeling was, it brushed past him, and then disappeared.

 _What was that?_ He thought, breaking his and Callie's intimate embrace.

Glancing down the hall with a stupefied expression he saw a blur of brown and black rushing down the hall in the direction of the basement.

 _Meredith?_ George thought, confused.

Callie, seeing George stare after Meredith rolled her eyes and sulked as she growled, getting his attention.

"What?" he asked.

"Seriously George? You almost get me naked and your staring ogle-eyed after _**her**_?!"

George winced, yet something inside told him to run after Meredith.

 _Huh? I can't run after Meredith… she hurt me! Besides she's with a vet now!_

 _ **Can't you?**_ said a male voice.

 _What the…_ George looked up confused, then hid his eyes from the shining light. He looked around, but everything was dark. He couldn't even see Callie.

 _Where am I?_ George thought.

 _ **Mm… let's call it…a break from reality**_ said the voice. George winced then widened his eyes as he noticed a man, slightly taller than him in a tux. He had shoulder length blonde hair and dark green eyes.

 _A-Andrew!? What are you doing here?!_ George gulped, shuddering as he remembered the last time he'd seen the Angel of Death.

 ** _Trying to bring you to your senses._** the Angel of Death said, giving George a pointed look.

 _What do you mean?_ George asked.

 ** _You know what I mean, George… Just answer this question. Is where you are right now, at this very moment, where you want to be?_**

George thought about it. Did he really want to be with Callie? Was she all he ever thought about, or was she a band-aid to his bleeding heart?

Did she make him happy?

The expression on George's face gave Andrew the answer he was waiting for.

The light returned and George could see Callie again who was still glaring at him.

"Look Callie, I…"

Callie rolled her eyes again, pulling at his jacket and Frenched him.

Something about the kiss felt wrong to George.

Was he really in love with Callie, or was he using her to get over Meredith's rejection?

In truth, he and Meredith were a lot alike.

Thinking back, he felt bad for how he had treated Meredith. She had told him that he was a comfort when she needed him.

Having just spoken with her dad after years of silence, and after finding out that she had a secret family all of this time, _**may**_ not have been the best time for George to make his move.

The question was, could they move on? Could they still be friends?

He hoped so.

She was his best friend, aside from Izzie, and if he were really honest with himself, he'd say that Meredith, not Callie was still the love of his life.

"Callie, Stop" Callie stopped, focusing him with a glare.

"Don't look at me like that." George said. "Heh. I like you, I do… but remember what I said before. Izzie, Meredith and I are…"

"DON'T SAY it" Callie hissed.

"I don't care if that tramp is your second cousin from Kalamazoo! You are MY boyfriend!"

George stayed silent.

Callie looked at him incredulously. "Wh-what? Excuse me?"

"W-we uh… never made it official" he winced.

Suddenly the room spun and George had a headache. He felt warm sticky blood coming from his nose.

Andrew winced.

"That's gonna leave a mark" Andrew muttered, taking out his kerchief.

Andrew's mentor Sam agreed. "I have a certain Chief of Medicine to talk to" he said, taking his leave.

"U-um Callie…?" George whimpered.

Callie rolled her eyes. "Whatever, loser… go and see if your little girlfriend will help you"

She took off her "garment" and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Have a nice life"

Alone and furious, George spat out the lingerie and glared after her.

Avoiding the garment, Andrew did the best he could to keep a straight face, but was failing miserably.

"Uh-h-huh… h-here" the Angel handed the doctor the handkerchief.

"I think she broke my nose" George muttered, his voice altered by pinching his bridge.

"Lean your head back until the bleeding stops" Andrew said.

Two minutes later, the bleeding ceased. The bloody handkerchief disappeared and George's face was no longer red and bloody.

"Thanks" he said.

"No problem" Andrew smiled.

"Now for the tricky part" George said, taking out some latex gloves.

Andrew grew slightly worried when the quiche he'd eaten started to come up, while watching George pick up the garment.

The doctor's face turned from normal to wicked in a matter of seconds, as he made his way to the bulletin board.

"Mmm" Andrew muttered, wondering if there was still any ginger ale to settle his stomach.

He'd never understand humans for as long as he existed…

George headed back downstairs to the basement after effectively discarding the lingerie.

Entering the room, George noticed Dr. Meredith Grey sitting on one of the beds, crying, with her feet pulled up to her chest. Her sandals were near her on the floor.

Hating to see her cry for any reason, George did his best to lighten the mood.

He noticed how beautiful she looked in her long v-neck black dress, her hair splayed and scrunched up behind her.

Her make-up was running, but that didn't matter to George. He loved her anyway.

"Y'know… that dress is similar to the sexy little number you wore the night we met"

Surprised, Meredith looked up and focused.

George? What was he doing here? Suddenly she thought back to the night they met.

Yes, the dresses were similar. He'd thought the one she'd worn back then was sexy? Really?

"You remember that?" she asked, trying not to blush.

George rolled his eyes, would she ever learn?

Seeing her pout, George winced and turned to face Meredith fully. "May I?" he asked.

Meredith moved over and he sat next to her. Both Angels disappeared.

George made himself comfortable, kicking off his shoes, leaving his socks.

"How could I forget?" he asked.

Meredith turned to him. "Beg pardon?" she asked.

"How could I forget you of all people?" George looked deep into her eyes, watching her face.

Meredith blushed.

George noticed her reddened cheeks and smiled. It was a step in the right direction…

"What's up, Mere? What's happened to us?" he asked, then instantly regretted it.

He hadn't meant 'us' the way it sounded, did he?

Little did he know, Meredith was pondering his question.

With a shudder she recalled the night they attempted to make love…sort of.

She had hoped in that moment to seek comfort with George, that her pain from Derek would truly be taken away… instead her getting upset had made things worse.

Much worse.

Shaking her head of their resulting argument, Meredith decided to think of a slightly happier time. The night of the party.

She remembered that night they met. She was half listening to George talk about his family, how his brothers and his dad loved fishing and hunting, where he didn't as much, and how his mother was a teacher.

She'd then rudely interrupted him and walked away when she caught sight of the man she'd been looking for, for a very long time…

"I ignored you" Meredith sighed.

"Huh?" George asked. He'd accidently spaced out.

"The night we met- I ignored you. I wasn't listening properly. I'm sorry, George"

George smiled. The second step… "It's ok… it was a long time ago."

Meredith shook her head. "No, it's not ok… I should have done better"

George looked at her curiously. "Can you tell me why?" he asked.

Meredith sighed again. "It's a long story"

George shrugged, getting comfortable. "We live together, remember? I've got nothing but time now, so shoot"

Meredith giggled then looked at him. The new cut he'd gotten looked good. He'd taken off his jacket revealing his suspenders and white dress shirt with black dress pants. He'd stuffed his tie in his pocket.

"I never took you for a guy who wears suspenders" she smirked.

George tried to shrug the comment off, but ended up blushing. "Yeah, well, the store didn't have my size"

Meredith genuinely laughed. George felt a flutter in his stomach. Maybe things would be ok….

"A long time ago the Chief had an affair with my mom. I didn't think about it for years until I saw him at the party. That's why I was only half listening to you" Meredith looked up into George's baby blue eyes gauging his reaction.

George was confused. "Rewind. Our Chief was fooling around with your mom?! Is THAT why she kept calling me Thatcher?!"

"Shhhh! I don't want the whole hospital to hear!" Meredith groaned.

"Yes and no. My mom has Alzheimer's which you know causes memory loss. You actually look like my dad when he was younger"

"Oh," George blushed. "I do?"

Meredith nodded. "But you're sworn to secrecy! No telling anybody!"

"Ok… I won't. But Mere?"

Meredith looked at him. "Yeah, George?"

George sighed. "Despite how bad things went that night, I meant what I said. If we'd ever had a chance… I would never intentionally leave you or hurt you."

Tears filled Meredith's eyes. "I know." She nodded. "I know that… now. And I am sooo very sorry for how I acted…"

George smoothed her hair back from her eyes. "Meredith"

She looked at him again, surprised at how gentle yet firm his voice sounded.

"We aren't going to talk about that night anymore. We said and did some things that we shouldn't have. You were vulnerable, and I wanted to make my move…"

He blushed which caused her to blush.

"But maybe I should've settled for a hug" he smiled.

She smiled too. "Hugs are nice" she said, trying not to laugh or cry. She hesitantly put her head on his shoulder.

He stiffened, then relaxed and put his head on top of hers.

"Mere… there's still something you haven't told me. Why are you down here instead of with Finn?"

She looked into his eyes. "Because no matter how hard I try to stay away, Derek keeps trying to woo me, when he's with his wife! I'm unwooable! I shouldn't be wooed!"

George hesitated, then smiled, petting her hair again. "You're wooable… just not with married stinkers like Derek Shepherd"

She looked at him. "why George O'Malley" she gasped playfully. "I do believe you're jealous"

George glared at her. "Don't go there, Meredith. Just don't"

Meredith winced; she could tell she'd hit a nerve. "I'm sorry… Really, I didn't mean it." George looked at her as her eyes filled with tears.

"Spit it out" he commanded. She took a deep breath and continued.

"He didn't call me by name, but he implied that I'm a…."

"Are you serious?" he asked, not having to think hard about what Shepherd had implied. She nodded, tears streaming down her face.

"That son of a-" he stopped himself, knowing Andrew and his friend Monica were still standing somewhere in the room.

"I don't want to be like my mother, George! Skipping out on my dad, sleeping with other men... Living in her shadow- I just… I can't!"

Meredith was hysterical now, and George's heart went out to her.

He did what he'd always dreamed of doing, gathering her gently in his arms and cradling her in his lap like a little girl.

 _That idiot! First he seduces Meredith, then turns around and calls her names just so he can look good in his ex's eyes, when_ _ **he**_ _hurt Meredith in the first place?!_

"Shhh…sh sh…shhh. It's ok. I'm here" he kissed her hair, and rubbed her back. Ironically she had changed her conditioner from lavender to watermelon. He liked it.

George held Meredith until she stopped crying and whimpered.

"Mere, did he call you that in retaliation for you dating Finn?"

Meredith shook her head. "You" she croaked.

Well, that was kind of awkward, George winced.

As he smoothed her hair out and wiped her tears away, he promised himself that he'd work on their friendship. Whether she knew it or not, Meredith was worth fighting for… even if they could only be friends.

"I don't know, George… Maybe he's right"

Meredith gasped as George suddenly pinned her to the bed. He wasn't sure what came over him, but he knew he was angry at her last statement.

"Don't you **_ever_** say that again. Do you hear me?" his breathing was shallow, as was hers. His instinct was to kiss her then and there, but he couldn't, and wouldn't.

Gulping, Meredith nodded.

Fighting with himself, George took a deep breath and… finally lost to temptation as he placed his lips on hers.

Despite what he'd hoped the kiss to be, gentle, soft, loving, it was instead harsh, rough, demanding…He heard Meredith sigh… and kiss him back just as fiercely.

They broke for air, and George then realized with a blush what happened.

 _She kissed me back…_

No. He'd tuck that information away for later. No dwelling on it now…

"We-uh-need to go…d- do you want ice cream?"

 _Breathe, George…breathe…_

Meredith smiled, trying to figure him out.

First talking, holding her as she cried, him kissing the heck out of her, now ice cream?

Then she realized. This was George's way of being romantic. He didn't want a one-time thing. He liked to draw it out.

She suddenly realized she wanted that. They would get past the lapse of judgement and put it behind them.

Maybe he was giving her an olive branch… a chance to start again?

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

Was he? Maybe… Yes. He was definitely asking her on a date.

"Yes. Meredith Grey, would you like to get some ice cream with me?"

She smiled. That smile he loved that reached her eyes.

"Of course, George O'Malley. I'd love to"

George grinned and helped her up. They got their shoes, and he put on his jacket. Meredith even smoothed it out for him.

Putting a hand on her back George beamed with pride as he led her out.

Back at the dance, Meredith found Finn dancing with a new nurse. Meredith didn't know her name.

Meredith smirked as she tapped the vet on the shoulder. "Having a good time?"

Finn jumped and smiled awkwardly. His friend took her leave politely and headed to the restroom.

Meredith caught George's eye, and they nodded. He'd be waiting outside.

"Sorry about that" Meredith smiled.

Finn grinned. "It's ok. Everything alright?"

Meredith nodded. "Yeah. Hey, is it ok if we talk outside? It's a little stuffy in here"

Not catching her double meaning, Finn nodded. "Sure"

Watching Meredith and the vet head outside, Derek Shepherd glared, then continued dancing with Addison.

George paced as he waited for Meredith about twenty feet away. Sure he wanted to be with her, but it was still polite to give her privacy.

He wouldn't be like Derek Shepherd, always hovering over her, and then pushing her away. George still prayed she meant that she wanted to be with him.

"You ready to go?" Finn asked.

"No, I um…" she motioned to George, who was still pacing and discreetly glancing at them every few minutes.

"Oh, I see" Finn smiled as her implication went over his head. "Listen, Meredith. I like you, and I do have plans. You're more than welcome to be a part of them when you're ready…"

Meredith smiled, then slowly shook her head.

Finn smiled sadly as he winced. "Is it Derek?" he asked, envious more now of the doctor than ever.

Meredith smiled as she blushed, then shook her head. "No. It's not Derek"

Finn was puzzled. He looked around. If she wasn't interested in him or Derek, then who…

He caught sight of Dr. George O'Malley walking around, his body language a bit nervous.

"Oh!" Finn said and grinned as he realized that Meredith and George had a thing for each other.

He didn't know George well, but it didn't' take a genius to realize that the shy doctor had genuine feelings for Meredith.

George likewise noticed Finn grinning at him, giving him a thumbs up. For that, George let out a sigh of relief and a prayer of thanks.

Finn was polar opposites from Derek. He wouldn't try to flirt with Meredith in front of him.

"Well, Congratulations Dr. Grey. I think Dr. O'Malley is the best choice you could have ever made apart from yours truly"

"Thank you" Meredith laughed, kissing Finn's cheek. "I'm glad you approve"

George raised an eyebrow at her statement, then realized he felt no jealousy as Meredith kissed Finn.

George made a mental note: that if he and Meredith ever got married and had a family and something happened to him, he wanted Finn to care for her and their family.

George blushed as Meredith walked up to him and Finn gave them both a goofy little wave. Meredith shivered in the cool night, and George took off his jacket placing it on her.

"So what flavors do they have?" she asked.

George laughed. "Well, let's see if they have homemade strawberry"

They giggled.

"Oh, George" Meredith said, shoving his shoulder.

As they grasped hands, George knew by looking at Meredith, things would get better from that point forward.

Andrew and Monica grinned as they watched the two doctors heading off into the night.

The two angels then turned around, Andrew's arm around Monica's shoulders just as a dove started cooing, flying into the night sky.

The End.


End file.
